disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Channel UK Revival
This is a plan for a revival of the old Disney Channel. It would broadcast many old programmes the channel once showed and it would also have a Playhouse Disney block dedicated to younger viewers, that would run from 9am to 12:15pm. The channel would also take a more adult-oriented approach to programming in the evenings by running repeats of shows such as the Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air and the revived series of Doctor Who, along with its spin-offs; Torchwood and The Sarah Jane Adventures. It would also repeat popular historical reality game shows such as ITV's Bad Lads' Army and Channel 4's That'll Teach 'Em. Programmes * Disney's House Of Mouse * The Proud Family * Kim Possible * Lilo & Stitch * That's So Raven * Timon And Pumbaa * Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure * Classic Toons * Disney Channel Games * Disney Consumer Arcade * Disney Villains * The Muppet Show * Wallace And Gromit * Avengers Assemble * Spider-Man * Doctor Who (revived series, Seasons 1-4) * Doctor Who Confidential (Season 1-4) * Torchwood * The Sarah Jane Adventures * The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air * That'll Teach 'Em * Bad Lads' Army (Seasons 2-4) * Top Gear (2002 series, Seasons 1-22) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Thunderbirds * Mickey Mouse and Friends * Mickey Mouse Works * Mickey's Mouse Tracks * Student Bodies * Studio Disney UK * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Lizzie McGuire * Goof Troop Playhouse Disney Programmes * Bear In The Big Blue House * The Hoobs * Out Of The Box * Sofia The First * Mopatop's Shop * Rainbow * Stanley * The Book Of Pooh * Fraggle Rock (UK version) * Rosie And Jim * Little Einsteins (UK dub) * Fireman Sam (1987-2003) * Rolie Polie Olie * PB&J Otter * 64 Zoo Lane * New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh * Jo Jo's Circus * The Adventures Of Spot * Connie The Cow * Higglytown Heroes (UK dub) * Willo The Wisp * Little Mermaid * Hi-5 (UK version) * The Wiggles (1998-2006) * Jungle Cubs * Classic Toons * Play With Me Sesame (UK version) * Gummi Bears * 101 Dalmations * Postman Pat (1991-2006) * Doodlebops * Sing Me A Story With Belle * Harry And His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs * PJ's Storytime (for further details on the revival of Playhouse Disney, please click here: (Playhouse Disney UK Revival) Typical Schedule 06:00 The Little Mermaid 06:25 Aladdin 06:50 Hercules 07:15 Tarzan 08:00 Lilo and Stitch 08:25 House of Mouse 09:05 The Book Of Pooh 09:15 Art Play 09:20 Fireman Sam 09:45 Music Time 09:50 Doodlebops 10:20 Play with Me Sesame 10:40 Bear In The Big Blue House 11:05 The Hoobs 11:25 Circle Time 11:30 Out Of The Box 11:55 Bite Size 12:00 Little Einsteins 12:35 Recess 13:00 Kim Possible 13:25 That's So Raven 13:50 Lizzie McGuire 14:10 Teen Angel 14:35 Fillmore 14:55 The Proud Family 15:20 Art Attack 15:35 Lilo and Stitch 16:00 Doctor Who 16:45 Art Attack 17:00 Kim Possible 17:30 Lizzie McGuire 18:00 That's So Raven 18:30 8 Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter 19:00 Mighty Joe Young 20:50 House of Mouse 21:00 8 Simple Rules for Dating my Teenage Daughter 21:30 Boy Meets World 22:00 Home Improvement 22:30 Home Improvement 23:00 Honey, I Shrunk the Kids - The TV Show 23:45 Classic Toons Category:Disney Princess Category:Disney Channel Series